


My Queen

by MidnightMoonbeam



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMoonbeam/pseuds/MidnightMoonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Venj has a secret, so does Mara Sov. They will share their secrets, and maybe their lives. Posting this here as well as on FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Petra Venj watched as her queen, and the most important person in her life, talked to her brother. Mara Sov was the queen of the Awoken, and her secret crush. Petra had loved Mara Sov since the Reef Wars, when her love of the queen kept her sorrow at bay as she saw her comrades dying. Petra thought Mara had no idea of her crush, she was wrong. Mara Sov had been aware for many years, and she had nurtured it, because, secretly, she felt the same way. Sadly, her position meant she she couldn't act on it, but that changed after the House of Wolves rose again. With the threat of war once again on the horizon, Mara decided that she'd waited long enough, and cornered Petra one evening. That's where we join them.

"Petra", said Mara, "I need to speak with you". Petra Venj looked up. "Yes, my queen, whatever you need". Mara Sov looked deep into Petra's eyes and said, "what I need... is you". She leaned in and kissed Petra deeply, clutching the back of her head for leverage. Petra melted into Mara's arms, she was finally getting what she'd wanted for years. She leaned into the kiss and caressed Mara's face. They ended the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. "I didn't think you knew, my queen". "I always knew" said Mara, "I always knew and I always felt the same, I wanted to tell you, but being the queen, it didn't seem appropriate." Petra nodded, "what changed? Why can you see me now?" She asked. Mara leaned in close to Petra, "the wolves rebelled, Skolas is out there again, and I know you will try to convince me to let you go after him, I need you here, with me. I wanted to give you a reason to stay.". A thought occurred to Petra, "what about Mcsassyf.. I mean your brother, what about Uldren, what will he say?" Mara sighed. She was also wondering what her brother would think, she was afraid he would disapprove, that he would hate her. "I don't know, Petra, but I have to tell him, he's my brother."

Things on the reef were tense. There had been a big fight between the queen and her brother, ending with Uldren stomping off. The queen had seemed unaffected by his words, but one person knew otherwise, that person was the cause of the argument, Petra Venj, the queen's new paramour. She knew that the queen, her queen, was hurting inside, crushed at her brothers reaction, and she was going to do something about it. She Tracked Uldren down in one of the less used sections of the Reef. "ULDREN SOV, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Shouted Petra. "My problem is YOU, Petra, you're not good enough for her and she knows it, why she would stoop to seeing you is beyond me." Petra growled. "You're such an asshole, Uldren, you never once stopped to think about her feelings, you just think you know so much better than her but you're wrong. She's the QUEEN Uldren, I get your job is to advise her, but you've forgotten she's bit just the queen, she's also your sister." Uldren stepped away from Petra and sighed. "You're right, Petra, I did forget, but I remember now, I need to apologize to her." Petra kept on glaring at him, "you better hope she accepts your apology, and if you hurt her like this again, I WILL hurt you."


	2. Chapter 2: Gossip

"My queen? Mara? Please talk to me sister" begged Uldren Sov, "please, I need to apologize to you". Mara Sov continued to ignore her brother, he had argued with her the previous day about her new lover, Petra Venj. Mara was still hurting from his words, and wasn't about to forgive him. "Mara, please. Please, talk to me." Mara huffed, then turned to look at her brother. "What. Do. You. Want." Uldren took a step back, the rage and hurt in his sister's eyes almost burned him. He was saddened by the fact that it was his words that caused this. "Mara, please, I'm sorry, I didn't think. I thought of you only as my queen, not as my sister. I truly am sorry, I hope you can forgive me." Mara continued to glare, bit inside, her heart softened. "Uldren," She said, "I accept you apology, but I can't see you right now, I'm just not ready." Uldren sighed and left. Petra, who'd been waiting outside, entered the throne room. "My queen, are you alright?" Mara looked at her lover, "I'm hurting Petra, what he said hurt me, I forgave him, but I don't want to see him, do you understand?" "I do, Mara, I do understand". Petra leaned closer to Mara, "I love you, you know that right?" She kissed Mara. Mara sighed and kissed her back. They broke the kiss and Mara leaned in towards Petra and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Petra, you are becoming my whole world, I can't imagine life without you, I don't want to imagine life without you".

Petra and Mara's lips met, their limbs entwined in their passions. The guards outside the queen's bedchambers blushed at the sounds coming from their queen's room. They were happy for Mara and Petra, who had both seemed lonely before now. Their relationship was the talk of the reef, with the royal guards gossiping like schoolgirls. Variks the Loyal had been seen chatting with the prophet of Osiris about it, and those two weren't known for gossip. The queen had recently welcomed guardians into the reef, and they had been confused by the attention the Queen's relationship was getting. At least, they had been confused until someone explained that the queen had never been in a relationship before and that this was a big deal. Same sex relationships weren't strange to them, they were common in the guardians' home, the last city.

Uldren Sov was conflicted. On one hand, he loved his sister, but on the other hand, he still didn't think Petra was good enough for her. He decided that he wouldn't say anything. Her happiness is what mattered, it was too bad he'd forgotten that. She still refused to see him. He had been keeping occupied by going on patrols with the guard. He hoped she'd talk to him soon. He missed his sister. Petra stuck her head into Uldren's room. "She wants to see you" She said, she didn't say who, but Uldren knew who she ment. Her lover, his sister.

"Uldren", said Mara, "I need to apologize to you. You hurt me badly, but it was wrong of me to push you away. You apologized, I accepted, that should have been the end of it. But I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me, that was wrong of me." Uldren hugged her. "I missed you, sister". "I missed you too, Uldren."


	3. Chapter 3: Worries

Petra was frantic. Her queen, her Mara, had gone to confront Skolas. She had done the exact thing she had made Petra promise not to do. The rational part of her mind knew that Mara would be safe. She had guards with her and she was a very capable woman, but that part of her mind wasn't functioning right now. All she could think is that she'd be hurt, or worse, killed. Petra was currently in the sensor room of the Reef, looking for a sign of Mara's ship. A sign she was about to get. "Ma'am, ships approaching. Looks like a guardian jumpship and the queen's ketch." Petra rushed to the docking area in time to see Mara disembarking with several of the royal guard and a very subdued looking Skolas. "Take him away, lock him in the deepest pit of the prison of elders, I don't want him to see the stars ever again." Mara said commandingly. She looked up and saw the very relieved looking Petra and smiled, "come here, my love, I missed you.". Petra unashamedly broke into a run, heading towards Mara. She leaped into Mara's arms and kissed her passionately. Mara kissed her right back and when they broke the kiss Petra spoke, "I was so worried about you. In my heart I knew you'd be okay but I still worried.". "Shhh" whispered Mara, "I understand, I felt the same every time I sent you into battle, I'm sorry I made you worry, but I needed to take care of this, now, I'm gping to tale care of you."

Petra and Mara were laying together in Mara's bed, basking in their post-coital glow. Petra was snuggled up to Mara and they were chatting about mindless things, like if Uldren had a crush on Variks, or if the guardians and their ghosts had a sense of humor. "I bet their ghosts crack jokes at bad times, like in the middle of a fight" joked Petra. "Or when they're sneaking around" said Mara. They both laughed. "I don't understand why they look to their Traveler for guidance, they should look to living leaders, not a dead orb" said Petra. Mara shrugged, "they think it will save them like it did before, they don't understand they need to save themselves if they want to survive.". "You know, I worked with the guardian that brought down Skolas, she wasn't so bad, for a human.". "I agree" said Mara, "she was polite to me and showed the proper amount of respect. I believe she was the same one who destroyed the heart of the black garden". Petra nodded, "ballsy, but enough about the guardians, wanna go again?" Mara did, and so the joined in loving embrace once again.


	4. Chapter 4: Loss

"She's Not dead" Screamed Petra, "She's not!". The Queen had taken the Awoken fleet to confront a Hive dreadnought in the orbit of Saturn. Word had recently got back that the fleet had been Annihilated by a superweapon aboard the Hive flagship. Petra was sobbing into Variks' shoulder as he comforted her the best he could. Also missing, and presumed dead was Uldren Sov, and thousands of other Awoken. "She's not dead" Petra repeated, "She can't be dead." Variks patted Petra comfortingly. "She is in a better place, Petra" Said Variks. Petra continued to sob into Variks. Suddenly she stopped, her grief replaced by rage. We're going to get that monster that calls himself king, Variks, we're going to kill him.

A week later, Petra, as consort of the queen, ascended the throne. It was a position she wasn't comfortable with, but she knew someone had to step. She immediately ordered the Crows, formerly under the command of Uldren Sov, to scour the galaxy to find any trace of their former queen. She also ordered the Awoken Royal Guard to deploy into the field, to take the fight to the Taken threat wherever they found it. This was war, and they were going to win.


End file.
